


Back of the Hand

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Phoenix!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Kiss request fromTumblr:“laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand” with Castiel.Castiel stumbles upon you after centuries of being apart. What will your reunion stir up for the both of you?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 54





	Back of the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a bit more angsty than I originally planned. But I hope you enjoy the ~~intensity~~ _heat_ :)

“You’ve grown soft, Castiel,” the words burned past your lips.

You leaned back on a wooden pillar at the entrance of the bar. The night air felt hauntingly familiar; even though he looked at you through the eyes of a new vessel. Glancing inside, you watched his two human companions play pool with a couple of simpletons.

“I thought you learned your lesson about getting overly attached,” you droned. Still looking in the window, you raised an eyebrow. The taller of his companions held back the arms of the other in a futile attempt to prevent an oncoming fight.

“It’s…complicated.” Castiel looked down at the porch.

Noting the unfamiliar tenderness in his voice, you turned your head to examine him more closely. But not before you got to enjoy the sight of his shorter friend getting punched in the nose. Apparently the simpletons had spirit.

You flung your body off the post to stand up straight.

“Well baby, unlike your new sidekicks, I’ve got nothing but time,” you offered.

Castiel lifted his head to cautiously match your gaze. The worry shone through his vessel’s face. You narrowed your eyes at him, then threw your leather jacket over your shoulder.

“But unfortunately for me, you’ve already stolen enough of it,” you grumbled. Stamping off the porch, he reached out to grab your wrist. Your breath hitched at the feeling of his hand on your skin.

“Please,” he whispered.

He said your name for the second time that day. The second time since watching you incinerate a gang of demons only hours before. The second time since seeing you after centuries of not.

The first time, your name fell from his lips like a blessed curse. The ashes of your battle lingered in the air like blighted snow. You tilted your head and took a step forward, curious about the creature who knew what to call you—other than monster.

His lackey’s raised their weapons at you. One with a gun. One with a blade. Both equally as useless against your kind. You balled your fists, ready for another fight. But he asked them to back down with a raise of his hand and they obeyed.

“Castiel?”

He nodded. Your eyes grew wide as you glanced up and down this new form.

Now, outside the dusky bar, you examined him again, trying to decipher if you can trust his tenderness. Wondering if he really had gone soft.

“I’m sorry,” he pleaded.

“A few hundred years late for an apology. Don’t you think?”

You yanked your hand from his; ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.

“Please, let me explain.”

You lurched forward so that your face was inches from his, forcing his back to abruptly slam into the wall next to the window. Your words dripped from your mouth and shamelessly combined themselves with his air.

“You left, Castiel. Three centuries ago, you made me fall in love with you and you left. Because you couldn’t break daddy’s rules. Fine.”

You leaned in closer. You could practically hear the heartbeat of his vessel. Or was it your own?

“But then you have the audacity to come back to Earth, kill a child on orders of your asshole brother, and not even bother to try to find me. I only hear that you graced Earth with your damned presence from the dead girl’s mother. Hunting down you and your siblings for killing her daughter.

“Your kind masks wickedness as the divine. I won’t have it anymore. As least I can admit that I’m a monster.”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak. But his humans came storming out of the bar. Neither of you moved an inch, frozen in this close proximity for all of time.

“Cas! We’re leaving!” his gun wielding lackey spat. He spun his finger in the air, one hand holding paper towels to his still bleeding nose.

The other one came stumbling out and held his hands up apologetically.

“I’m so sorry. But Cas, we’ve got to go,” he said tilting his head towards the black car.

The other man furiously swung the door open. He sat down in the driver’s seat and turned on the ignition. The engine roared to life. He kept the door open and rapidly tapped his left foot on the ground as he glared at Castiel.

You pursed your lips and raised your eyebrows at him.

“I think that’s your cue.”

Castiel’s eyes bore into yours, trying to tell you centuries worth of apologies, explanations, and longings in a single look.

“No,” he said lowly.

“CAS! Let’s GO!”

“No.”

He repeated the word without any increase in volume. For it wasn’t for his friend, it was for you.

“I’m not leaving you. Not ever again.”

He snatched your hands in his and squeezed tightly. Then, maintaining unwavering eye contact with you the entire time, slowly lifted your hand and gingerly planted a kiss on your knuckles. The softness of his lips opposed the steadfast grip of his hands.

Without your consent, the muscles of your jaw relaxed. Your pupils dilated as you took deep breaths; failing to soothe the erratic pounding of your heart.

“You said it yourself,” he murmured. “You have nothing _but_ time. Let me change that.”

“Castiel. I-I…”

“I’m not leaving you. Not ever again,” he commanded, kissing the back of your hand for the second time that hour, that day, that century.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying the series? Read the guidelines and submit a request [here.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge)


End file.
